


the flow and the manage

by frausorge



Category: Perilous Gard - Elizabeth Marie Pope
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 04:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19593385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge
Summary: Kate did not fall, exactly.





	the flow and the manage

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ConvenientAlias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/gifts).



> Thanks for great prompts, ConvenientAlias! Title from the book itself.

Christopher chose rather a plain wedding suit, but Alicia and Dorothy put Kate into a wide-skirted, many-layered dress, whose bulk overbalanced when some villager's child knocked into her. But Kate did not fall, exactly. Her body curved and dropped fluidly to the ground, and then she rose again just as smoothly. It wasn't Alicia's youthful elasticity; it was a movement Kate had learned, and Christopher knew where. He had stopped her from changing her voice, but this he could not prevent.

The wife he had just taken was smiling at him. He tried to put all else from his mind.


End file.
